<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nászút by Tia_Marsh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448241">Nászút</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Marsh/pseuds/Tia_Marsh'>Tia_Marsh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cats, Christmas, Doggy Style, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Potions Accident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Marsh/pseuds/Tia_Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potternek kell vigyáznia a nászútra utazó Weasley pár macskáira</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nászút</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter igazán utálta ezt a helyzetet. Ron és Hermione nem is időzíthették volna a nászútjukat rosszabbra, mint karácsony és az újév hetére. Harry a ködös és esős Londonban ült, míg ők valamiféle görögországi szigeten ünnepelték magukat. Igazából nem is lett volna semmi gondja mindezzel, ha Hermione nem őt szemeli ki a kis kedvencei őrének. Hermione rajongott a macskákért - ezt Csámpás óta minden griffendéles tudta -, és most, hogy elutazott, semmiképpen sem akarta magára hagyni a négy kis jószágot. Ki mást talált volna alkalmasabbnak a feladatra, mint Harryt?</p>
<p>Ő pedig végül beleegyezett, mosolyt erőltetve magára, hiszen, ha a barátainak nászútja lesz, mégiscsak megtehet annyit értük, hogy vigyáz a négy kis szörnyetegre – ahogy magában nevezte őket. Mindegyik vörös volt, és mintás, ráadásul eléggé nagyra nőtt jószágok. Miután sorra nyitotta nekik a konzerveket, az átláthatóság kedvéért új névvel illette őket: Garfield 1, 2, 3 és 4. Nem voltak túl fantáziadús nevek, de hát különben sem nagyon tudta őket megkülönböztetni egymástól. Még a nemükben sem volt biztos, nem hogy a nevükben. A házi kedvencekkel eltöltendő két hét rémesnek ígérkezett.</p>
<p>Mégis meglepődött, amikor a negyedik – a karácsonyt megelőző - nap reggelére is életben találta a kis szörnyeket, akik tetemes macskaeledel mellett terpeszkedtek a földön, körbe heverve a tálak mellett, mintha attól tartanának, valaki eleszi előlük. De ugyan ki tenne ilyet? Harry szerencsére remekül főzött, és agglegény lakásában csak nagyon ritkán járt vendég, mióta barátai elmentek, senki sem.</p>
<p>Egyedül készült tölteni az ünnepeket is, fát vásárolt az utolsó pillanatban, feldíszítette, majd kikészítette a tejet és a kekszet a Télapónak a kisasztalra, végül aludni tért. Az éjszaka folyamán azonban történt valami… (Nem, a Télapóhoz ezúttal semmi köze sem volt. Az öreg olyan halkan ereszkedett be a kéményen, hogy még a macskák sem neszelték meg.) Harry elfelejtette bezárni a fürdőszoba ajtaját, és valamelyik számú Garfield az éjszaka folyamán úgy érezte, mindenképpen fontos felfedezőutat tennie odabent. Harry nem sokkal később rettenetes csörömpölésre ébredt, és pálcával a kezében rontott be a fürdőszobába, szinte kiszakítva az ajtót a keretből, amikor is meglátta a négy macskát, cseppet sem megszokott külsővel. A Garfieldok nyilvánvalóan több bájitalt is eltörtek, melyek az egyik polcon sorakoztak, és azok tartalma különbözőféleképpen hatott rájuk.</p>
<p>Garfield 1 például kitollasodott, ráadásként szép, zöld színt kapott. Garfield 2 elvesztette a szőrét – ott hevert mellette egy csinos kis kupacban a földön. Garfield 3 egyszerűen csak kihullatta a bajszait. A legérdekesebb változás azonban Garfield 4-gyel történt, aki egy hatalmas, vörös egérré változott. Másik három társa pedig nem tudta, mihez is kezdjen vele, így csak nyávogtak kétségbeesésükben, nyilván így tárgyalva meg a bizarr helyzetet.</p>
<p>Harry Potter pedig feltartott pálcával, erre a látványra érkezett a fürdőszobába. Miután túltette magát a legelső sokkon, megpróbált valamiféle megoldást keresni, de nem jutott semmire. Hiába próbálkozott bűbájokkal, semmi sem használt – Garfield 1 tollai csak még harsányabb zöldbe váltottak.</p>
<p>Latolgatta a lehetőségeit. Karácsony este volt, éjszaka, az emberek ünnepelnek vagy alszanak, a boltok zárva, és biztos volt benne, hogy a Szent Mungóba nem állíthat be négy megkergült macskával. Különben sem tudta, hogy hová is kellene vinni az állatokat, ha valami baleset éri őket. Ezt még Hermione sem mondta neki… nyilvánvalóan úgy gondolta, hogy képes vigyázni négy ártatlan cicára. Hát, tévedett!</p>
<p>Lemondóan sóhajtott, amint felismerte maga előtt, hogy ki az egyetlen, aki segíthet. Tudta, hogy hiába van karácsony, most is ébren van, egyedül, egy könyvvel ül a kezében, és olvas a fekete bőrrel borított foteljában a kandalló mellett. Mint minden este. Nem akart beszélni a férfival, főleg nem azután, ami három héttel ezelőtt történt, de végül beadta a derekát, amint meglátta, hogy Garfield 1 mosakodni próbál, ám a tollaktól fulladásos tüneteket produkál. Belemarkolt a hopp-porba, és már szórta is az időközben előbűvölt lángok közé.</p>
<p>- Piton!</p>
<p>- Potter – hangzott a kimért válasz.</p>
<p>- Csak kellemes karácsonyt szerettem volna kívánni – kezdett szabadkozni kissé zavartan, közben pedig kipillantott Piton kandallójából. A férfi valójában úgy ült, ahogy elképzelte, a szobában pedig az eltelt három hét alatt semmi sem változott.</p>
<p>- Így hajnali kettő felé? Igazán kedves, hogy eszedbe jutottam, Potter. – A gúnyos hang gazdája felvonta a szemöldökét.</p>
<p>- Jól van, na. Igazából segítségre lenne szükségem.</p>
<p>Piton - hallva ezt a mondatot - egy megadó sóhajjal becsapta a könyvét, a kis asztalra helyezte, majd lassan bólintott.</p>
<p>- Akkor gyere.</p>
<p>Harry visszahúzódott a kandallóból, gyorsan felnyalábolta a négy, macskának sem igen nevezhető szerzetet – különösen Garfield 4 esetében -, majd gyorsan a kandallóba lépett, és bemondta Piton címét. A túloldalon egy meglepett pillantás várta, amikor felbukkant. Belépőjét rontotta, hogy a macskák nem élvezték túlzottan az utazást, így mire kikecmergett, hamut köpködve és köhögve, több vérző karmolással is gazdagodott.</p>
<p>- Potter! – Piton hangja olyan fenyegetően csattant, mintha még mindig az iskolában lettek volna. – Ezek meg mik?</p>
<p>- Macskák, Piton! Hermione macskái – nyögte Harry, majd lerogyott a kanapéra és végre eleresztette a dögöket, akik riadtan futottak be a bútorok alá az idegen helyiségben. – Rám bízta őket, de történt egy kis baleset. Úgy vélem a fürdőszobámban tartott bájitalok közül borult rájuk néhány.</p>
<p>- Rájuk borult? Szerintem fel is nyalták mindet – morgott Piton bosszúsan. Egyáltalán nem fűlött ahhoz a foga, hogy állatmenhelyet csináljanak a szobájából. – Vidd innen őket azonnal! Allergiás vagyok a macskaszőrre!</p>
<p>- Nem kell annyira aggódnod, mivel olyanja a négy közül csak egyiküknek van. Úgy vélem, kezdd vele a gyógyítást – próbálta tanácsolni Harry, miközben lehajolt a bútor alá, hogy előcsalogassa Garfield 3-mat.</p>
<p>- Nem értek az állatokhoz – kezdte türelmet erőltetve magára Piton, miközben figyelte, ahogyan a fiú bebújik a kanapé alá, és csak a csípőjétől lefelé látszik ki onnét. Nyelt egyet idegességében, ahogy a formás feneket figyelte.</p>
<p>- Ugyan, Piton! Legalább nézd meg őket. Hermione kinyír, ha visszatér, és még mindig ilyen állapotban lesznek – könyörgött Harry, akinek végre sikerült kihalásznia az egyetlen szőrrel rendelkező macskát, és mosolyogva nyújtotta Perselus Piton felé.</p>
<p>- Megmondom, mi a bajuk, és már el is tűntök innen, igaz?</p>
<p>- Így van, Perselus – ígérte csillogó szemekkel Harry, aki biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi végül segíteni fog. Átadta a hármas számú állatot, majd Piton mellé sétált, hogy meghallgathassa a felállított diagnózist. Ám a férfi ebben a pillanatban hatalmasat tüsszentett, melyre Harry kénytelen volt felnevetni.</p>
<p>- Mi olyan vicces? – kérdezte sértett önérzettel Piton.</p>
<p>- Az, hogy még sosem hallottalak tüsszenteni – kacagott Harry. – Jaj, ne nézz így, olyan vagy, mint egy dur… - de nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert a férfi ismét tüsszögött egyet.</p>
<p>- Átkozott macska – mennydörögte, merthogy Garfield 3 megunta a férfi kezében lógást, és a tüsszentéssel egy időben Piton kezébe mélyesztette karmait. Erre dühösen dobta le a földre, mire a macska ismét a kanapé alá bújt. Piton Potterre pillantott, aki még mindig kuncogott.</p>
<p>- Befejezed végre, vagy dobjalak ki a házamból? – Olyan élesen csattant Piton kérdése, hogy Harry megdermedt, és az arcára fagyott a mosoly.</p>
<p>- Ne haragudj, igazán nem akartalak megsérteni, de… - itt pár pillanatig meg kellett erőltetnie magát, hogy ne törjön fel belőle az újabb nevetés. Szerencsére sikerült megakadályozni, különben biztosan a küszöbön állva dörömbölhetett volna. – Kihalásszam újra?</p>
<p>- Mit szólnál ezekhez? – intett a pálcával Piton, majd négy macskaszállító ketrec jelent meg az asztalán. Harry elismerően pillantott rájuk, majd az egykori professzorára emelte tekintetét.</p>
<p>- Remek ötlet! – Majd már hajolt is le, hogy újra kihalássza Garfield 3-mat a kanapé alól. Piton először szólni akart, hogy egyszerűbb lenne bűbájjal próbálkozni, de Potter hátsója, ami egészen formásan kirajzolódott előtte a nadrágban, elvetette vele ezt az ötletet. Így hát csak kényelmesen a foteljába ült, és onnan figyelte a fejleményeket. Élvezte a kilátást.</p>
<p>Több mint negyed óra elteltével Potter már csak a zöld tollakat hullató Garfield 1 becserkészésével foglalkozott – a többi három már a kosarában nyávogott, vagy cincogott… A tollas jószág először az asztal alá menekült, így Piton végignézhette, amit Harry Potter négykézláb, kutya módra kergeti szegény macskát. Természetesen a „kutya” számára ebben a pillanatban egy kissé más értelmet nyert, és máris felsejlett előtte a három héttel ezelőtti éjszaka. Akkor szó sem volt semmiféle kutyáról, de az asztal akkor is fontos szerephez jutott.</p>
<p>Míg Perselus Piton a látványban lelte örömét, Harry kezdett kifáradni, ahogyan a kis szekrény alól próbálta kihúzni a fújtató állatot, ami zöld tollaival igencsak furcsán festett. Mikor Harry végre megkaparintotta az egyik mellső lábát és húzni kezdte, az egykoron jobb napokat is megélt macska megharapta a kezét. De Potter végre hősiesen beletuszkolta a kosarába, miközben dühösen szitkokat morgott: „Várj csak, majd tollseprűt csinálok belőled!” Mikor végre megfordult, egy őt vizslató Perselus Pitonnal nézett szembe.</p>
<p>- Igazán élvezetes volt a műsor, Potter!</p>
<p>- Kösz a segítséget! – csattant fel a fiatal férfi, közben pedig a karmolás- és harapásnyomokkal borított kezét dajkálta. Perselus Piton azonban ma este egészen figyelmes hangulatban volt, így pár perccel később egy kenőccsel tért vissza.</p>
<p>- Kend be a karmolásokat. Különösen az egérét, az még veszélyesebb, mint a macska – morogta Piton, és igyekezett közömbösen figyelni, ahogyan a fiú feltűri az inge ujját, hogy a felkarján lévő sérüléseket is ellássa.</p>
<p>- Köszönöm – fordult Harry a férfi felé, aki erre csak csendesen bólintott. – Akkor ugye segítesz visszaváltoztatni őket? Hermionéék tíz nap múlva érnek haza, addig ráérsz, szívesen itt hagyom őket.</p>
<p>- Azt elhiszem, Potter – felelte, miközben a másik ujjait nézte, amik forgatták a tégelyt. Úgy tűnt, Potter kissé zavarban van, de végül megszólalt.</p>
<p>- Téged is megkarmolt, nem? – mutatta fel a kenőcsöt, miközben Piton mellé lépett. Egy gyors mozdulattal a fotel karfájára ült, majd az ujján maradt krémmel kenni kezdte a férfi jobb karján lévő mély karmolást. Piton megborzongott, újra és újra eszébe jutott az a három héttel ezelőtti este. Az is hasonlóan kezdődött. Akkor egy kis bor löttyent a kezére, és Potter letörölte, majd azt vette a fejébe, hogy lenyalja az ujjairól a még ottmaradt cseppeket. Na, itt szakadt el a cérna. Mindkettejüknél.</p>
<p>Most pedig a fiú a kezét simogatta, mert ez már simogatás volt, a kenőcsöt gyorsan beszívta a bőre. Harry olyan közel ült azon a nyavalyás karfán, hogy Piton érezte az illatát, a testéből áradó hőt. Elképzelte, milyen lenne az ölébe vonni a másikat, de ebben a pillanatban Potter már az ölében is volt, mintha csak kitalálta volna a kívánságát, önmaga csusszant közelebb hozzá. Ahogy rápillantott, valamiféle játékos pirulást látott az arcán, mintha ártatlan lenne, pedig már korántsem volt az. Amikor közelebb húzódott hozzá, és a fülébe harapott, Piton tudta, hogy nem lesz képes visszafogni magát. De már nem is akarta. Máris maga előtt látta Pottert, amint korábban a padlóján térdelt, és tudta, hogy a mai este hasznosítva lesz az a bizonyos kutyapóz.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>